Girl's Night Out
by Young Phantom
Summary: It was supposed to be fun, just a group of girls hanging out. But a lot can happen in one night. A lot of secrets can be revealed and a lot of old scars can be opened up. Contains DxS and some TxV
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, long time no see! I know I promised some other stories, but I'm not really feeling them at the moment. I wrote this story over the summer and decided to share it was you guys. I hope you like it!**

Chapter 1

"Get out."

A very confused Danny looked up with his half-eaten sandwich in his hands and his mouth full. From his bed, he could see a very stern looking Jazz with her arms cross. Behind her were his two best female friends, Valerie and Sam, and his other sister Dani.

"What?" Danny mumbled, crumbs falling onto the bed.

"She said get out Fenton," Valerie smirked. "You too, Foley."

Tucker was sitting at Danny's desk playing doom on his computer.

He did even look up from his game, "Why?"

"Girl's night," Jazz said as if her short answer would explain everything.

"Ok," Danny swallowed his food. "What does that have to do with me leaving?"

"We can't have you snooping around while we do our bonding activities," Jazz stated. "You can stay at Tucker's tonight."

"Why can't you guys stay at Sam's house?" Tucker finally paused his game and turned to the girls. "It's bigger and has a movie theater."

"That's what I said," Sam finally said something. "But apparently this is going to be a very long night and Jazz is the only one who can drive."

"And we refuse to do makeovers at Sam house," Dani shuttered at the thought. "We'd all look like vampires."

"Hey!" Sam turned to Dani, offended. Her cry was ignored.

"Mom already said I could kick you out," Jazz grabbed both Danny and Tucker by their ears and pulled them out of his room. "So, get moving."

"Ouch!" Tucker cried like a girl.

"Hey, that hurts!" Danny whined.

 **I hope you guys like it so far! I'll update every Sunday, maybe even faster if I get lots of reviews! Bye for now!**

Jazz only smirked before turning to Valerie and Sam, "Please make sure they leave and then meet me back in my room."

"Why us?" Sam asked.

"Because they listen to you," Dani said like it was super obvious.

Sam and Valerie rolled their eyes before grabbing the boys and forcing them down the stairs.

"Come on Sam," Danny whined at his capture. "Don't kick me out of my own house."

"Yeah Val," Tucker tried to give Valerie the puppy eyes. "Don't you like us?"

Sam opened the door both boys were shoved outside.

"Come on," Danny moved in close to Sam. "I know you want me to stay."

Sam blushed, but quickly put on a strong face.

"As much as I want you around when we're talking about boys and our periods," Sam started to close the door. "I'd rather you just leave."

"Period?" Tucker looked disgusted.

"Boys?" Danny looked jealous.

Sam slammed the door in their faces before they could say anything else.

Valerie and Sam laughed before running up the stairs and into Jazz's room.

Dani was sitting on Jazz's bed while Jazz searched her closet for an outfit.

"How about this?" Jazz pulled out a sky-blue pencil skirt and gray tank top.

"Perfect, I say Valerie wears it," Dani said with a smile.

"Wait," Valerie sat beside Dani and Sam took the bean bag chair. "Where are we going?"

Jazz turned to the girls and grinned, "On an adventure."

* * *

"This sucks," Tucker groaned from his bed, "We were planning on watching all the marvel superhero movies tonight."

Danny was half paying attention to Tuck. Instead, he was pacing back and forth in front of his bed.

"What do you think Sam meant when she said they would be talking about boys?"

"Dude, they're girls having a sleepover," Tucker sat up and watched Danny pace. "Of course they're going to talk about their crushes and play truth or dare."

"Crush?" Danny suddenly stopped and looked at Tucker. "But Sam would've told us if she liked someone, right? I mean, we are her best friends."

"Have you told her about your crush?" Tucker asked, already knowing how Danny would respond.

"I don't have a crush," Danny blushed slightly and avoided eye contact.

"Sure," Tucker rolled his eyes and laid back on his back.

"You know," Tucker suddenly had an idea. "We could always follow them."

Danny's eyes brighten for a second but quickly dulled, "No, they'd kill us if they found out. Plus, I'm pretty sure they're going out for a few hours before the sleepover stuff begins."

Tucker pulled out his PDA with an evil smirk, "Remember how I put tracking devices on everyone's phones, just in case one of us every gets captured?"

Danny looked at Tucker with concern because of the evil look on his face.

"This is going to be a long night."

* * *

"I never thought ice cream could taste so good." Dani moaned with a spoon glazing her tongue.

The group of girls were all dolled up and eating ice cream sundaes at The Nasty Burger. They were sitting in a booth in the corner of the store where no one would disturb them.

"Even though I usually never eat the food here," Sam mumbled with chocolate ice cream dripping from the corner of her lips. "I have to admit that this ice cream is fire. I didn't even know soy ice cream was an option."

"Well, it's not," Valerie informed her. "But I have certain privileges here. Working here isn't all that bad."

"So why did we have to get dressed up for ice cream?" Dani questioned Jazz.

"And why the hell did I have to endure a full transformation?" Sam asked with annoyance. Apparently, she wasn't loving her new look. Jazz had forced her to wear a red dress with black trimming and spaghetti straps. It was tight at the top and flared out towards the bottom and she added a black belt around the waist. Sam refused to wear heels and settled for a pair of black converses. Her makeup was very natural with light eyeliner and red lip gloss. Jazz forced her to let all of her hair down, making it lay just underneath her shoulders.

"I think you look gorgeous," Dani grinned.

"Easy for you to say," Sam groaned. "All of you guys got to dress in your usual style."

It was true. Even though most of the clothes came from closets at the Fenton house, they were all wearing something they'd willingly picked out. Valerie was sporting the sky-blue pencil skirt and gray tank top Jazz had picked out for her with gray flats. Her hair was pulled up in a high ponytail.

Dani was wearing white shorts with black stars covering them and a blue loose crop top. She had high tops on her feet and her hair was in two French braids.

Jazz wore a sleeveless blue whomper with red and pink flowers covering it. She was wearing red converse and her hair was in a curly ponytail.

"We all look hot," Jazz concluded. "I don't think we need an excuse to look good."

The girls agreed and continued to make small talk and eat their ice cream when a very attractive young man came up to their table.

"Hello ladies," he looked like he came straight out of a frat house. "The Under 21 Club is having a neon themed party tonight and I'm spreading the world."

Sam looked at the boy with a bored expression, already having bad memories of the teen club in downtown Amity. Dani looked excited, never being allowed to go. Valerie looked indifferent and Jazz looked intrigued.

"Really?" Jazz gave the boy a devilish smile. "How intriguing."

The boy looked Jazz up and down, giving her a million-dollar smile.

"I'm Josh," his blue eyes sparkled. "I'm a freshman at Amity University."

"Jazz," she reached out her hand and he shook it. "Senior at Casper High, and these two are sophomores and my sister Dani is a freshman."

"Really?" Josh's smile grew wider. "So, you guys are locals? I'm from Indiana, but I love it here."

"We've lived here all our lives," Valerie said.

"And will probably die here too," Sam muttered, smirking at Valerie.

"Awesome," Josh's phone started to ring. "I've got to take this, but I hope to see you guys at the club."

He winked at Jazz before answering his phone and heading out.

The girls all started laughing as soon as he left the building.

"Oh my gosh," Valerie giggled. "I never thought I'd get to see Jazmine Fenton _flirt."_

"Yea," Dani shuttered. "I think I'm scared for life."

"I can't wait to tell Danny," Sam whispered to Valerie, but Jazz heard it and eminently protested.

"Absolutely not," Jazz became serious. "What happens tonight stays between us. That's rule number one for girl's night."

"There are rules for hanging out?" Sam raised her eyebrow.

"Yes," Jazz smirked, loving rules. "Rule number two, no ghost."

"That's not really something we can control." Dani shrugged.

"We'll call Danny," Jazz said. "And that's the only reason we'll call him. Rule number three, no telling Danny or Tucker where we are or what we're doing. Okay, Sam and Valerie?"

Both girls blushed and silently nodded.

"Good," Jazz checked her watch. "It's only 7:30. The club doesn't open until 9:00."

"I have an idea," Sam smirked.

 **I hope you guys like it so far! I'll be updating every Saturday, maybe even faster if I get a lot of reviews! Bye for now!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"This is insane," Jazz whispered/yelled at her sister and gothic best friend for below.

"No," Sam called back. "It's revenge."

Valerie and Jazz glanced at each other, knowing that Sam wasn't going to back down. They were currently outside of Paulina's bedroom window. Dani was carrying Sam and hovering beside the building.

"Ok Dani," Sam gave a wicked grin. "Let's do this."

Sam recalled her encounter with Paulina in the cafeteria a few days ago. Paulina had 'accidentally' tripped and spilled mystery meat all over Sam's favorite Dumpty Humpty shirt. Paulina smirked at Sam, saying "Oops," before snickering off with her plastic posse.

And now, standing invisible in Paulina's room, Sam felt revenge building up inside of her. She pulled away from Dani's grasp, turning visible.

"Keep a lookout," Sam said before heading towards Paulina's walk-in closet.

Dani only nodded with a grin, one hundred percent on board with Sam's plan.

When Sam entered Paulina's closet, she almost screamed. Sitting below her clothes where shoes usually rested was a shrine of Danny Phantom. There were pictures, news articles, pieces of hair and toe nail clippings (Sam shivered, not wanting to know how Paulina had gotten a hold of that) and candles that were unlit. Sam pulled out her phone and took a picture.

"Danny will love this," Sam muttered to herself with a smirk.

Sam proceeded to her plan and pulled out a can of black spray paint from her grocery bag. They had stopped at the store beforehand, where Sam explained her plan to the others.

Sam shook the can and smirked an evil grin. She picked up one of Paulina's signature pink crop tops and sprayed the whole thing black.

"Hehehe," Sam chuckled to herself.

She picked up another shirt. And then another. And then she sprayed some pants, and then two dresses. After a while, Sam was just spinning in circles spraying everything.

After her fourth paint can finally ran out, Sam decided that she'd done enough damage. She also knew Paulina wouldn't snitch. Even though they hated each other, their war was personal and private. They'd done a lot more damage to each other than destroying a few outfits, and Sam knew that Paulina could afford a new wardrobe. She got a new one every spring and summer break.

Sam was admiring her handy work when her eyes caught sight of something that made her heart skip a beat. It was hidden, but not good enough. Sam knew she shouldn't take it, but every fiber in her body was pulling her towards it.

"Sam," Sam nearly jumped out of her skin when Dani whispered her name.

"Yes?" Sam turned to see Dani's head thought Paulina's closet door.

"Paulina just got home," Dani explained in a hushed tone. "She's talking to her dad, but she'll be coming up soon. Are you ready?"

"Y-yes," Sam stuttered. "Just let me grab something."

Sam quickly grabbed the substance, careful to keep it out of Dani's eyesight, and slipped it into her dress pocket.

* * *

"I'm so glad you ladies could make it," Josh gave us a dimpled smile when as he approached the group of ladies.

"Glad to be here," Jazz smiled and observed the club. "This place is popping."

The club was full of teenagers and young college students. The dance floor was crowded with grinding teens with glow sticks around their necks and wrist. There were multiple black lights hanging from the ceiling, causing peoples shirts and pants to glow. The stage held a DJ surrounded by drums that were covered in neon paint. Various teens were drumming the drums and getting covered with paint that glowed on their skin. The females of the Phantom Team walked to the side to one of the many tables. Close by was a 'bar' that served non-alcoholic drinks and appetizers.

"I hope to see you guys on the dance floor," Josh glanced at Jazz before smiling and heading in the opposite direction.

"He totally wants you," Valerie nudged Jazz with a knowing look.

"Maybe," Jazz tried to look cool, but couldn't help but smile a little.

"I'm going to go get a drink," Dani announced. "You guys want anything."

The girls shook their heads 'no' and Dani went to the bar.

"Just a sprite," Dani told the thirty-something-year-old bartender.

Dani smiled gratefully at the bartender when he handed her the drink and sipped it down and glanced over the crowd. He eyes wondered for a while but frozen when a particular girl caught her eye. The girl noticed Dani look at her and grinned while jogging towards Dani.

"Hey Dani," the red head pulled Dani into a welcoming hug.

"H-hi Ray," Dani tried to suppress her blush.

"I'm surprised to see you here," Ray released Dani with a glowing grin. "I thought you weren't allowed to come here."

Dani pointed over to her sister.

"Girl's night."

"Right on," Ray's green eyes sparkled as she reached her hand out. "Dance with me."

It wasn't a question because she knew Dani wouldn't refuse her. Dani slowly placed her hand in Ray's, and Ray startled Dani by abruptly pulling her to the dance floor, her sprite forgotten.

Sam saw Dani get pulled onto the dance floor and smiled.

"Looks like Dani found a friend," Sam informed the other two girls, who looked towards Dani and smiled.

"That's Ray," Jazz said with a knowing smile.

"That's the Ray Dani is always talking about?" Valerie asked while still observing the two young teens on the dance floor.

"Yep," Jazz confirmed. "She's really sweet."

The girls stood and watched the crowd for a while when Sam had another brilliant idea.

"Follow me," Sam grabbed their wrist and pulled them along the side of the dance floor and onto the stage. Jazz and Valerie were shocked by Sam's out of character behavior when Sam pulled them to an empty drum with three pairs of drum sticks.

Sam grinned and handed each girl a pair of sticks and laughed at their expressions.

"Come on," Sam laughed and started banging the drum to the beat of the blasting music. "It's girl's night! I'm allowed to be a little crazy."

Sam's excitement was contagious, and the girls quickly joined her in beating the drum. They danced to the music and let the paint cover their faces and clothes.

After a few songs, the girls decided to give another group of teens a chance with the drums.

"I'm going to sit down," Sam screamed over the music at her two friends. They nodded their heads towards the bar, indicating that they were going to get drinks. Sam nodded before walking in the opposite direction.

Sam made it to the back of the club where the music was not as loud. She was looking for an unoccupied seat when someone called her name.

"Sam!"

Sam turned to see her old friend Steve waving from a couch with a bunch of his friends. Sam smiled but hesitated before making her way over to him.

"Sam," he stood up and met her beside the couch he was previously sitting on. "It's been a while."

"Yeah," Sam glanced behind Steve to see three other teens that didn't look familiar. "I've just been hanging around."

"I've missed you," he ran his hands through his blond hair that was covered in neon paint. "You were the best to hang out with. Now I'm stuck with these losers."

He pointed to the three teens behind him, but I could tell he was joking about them being losers from his mocking smile.

"I don't really do that anymore," Sam admitted, pushing a stranded of her hair behind her ear.

"What?" Steve's hazel eyes went wide with shock. "Really?"

"Yea," Sam replied sheepishly.

"It was because of that Fenton kid," Steve scowled at me. "Wasn't it?"

Sam was stunned by his assumption, but couldn't reply because someone grabbed her shoulder.

"Come join us at The Under 21 Club!" shouted a blond kid with his phone camera facing him and a confused Sam. "We've got loud music and hot girls!"

He ended the video and turned to Sam.

"Sorry if I scared you, I'm a promoter," he waved his phone at Sam. "Snapchat."

Sam just waved him off with a smile, her mind still focused on what Steven said.

"So," Sam crossed her arms and approached Steve. "What about Danny?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"You are no fun," Tucker complained to Danny with a mouth full of fries.

Tucker and Danny were currently at The Nasty Burger, trying to conquer their boredom. Danny had suggested a movie, and in reply, Tucker complained.

"A movie?" Tucker was still annoyed. "We could be with the girls right now!"

"No," Danny shook his head. "They asked for a girl's night, so that's what we're giving them."

"Who knows what juicy things they could be talking about," Tucker tried to convince Danny.

"You just want to know if Valerie is talking about you," Danny smirked at Tucker's blush.

"At least I can admit that I like her," Tucker mumbled. "Unlike _some_ people, who always deny their feelings, even when it's their best friend who's asking."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Danny sneered while taking a sip of his milkshake.

Tucker just rolled his eyes and started playing some snapchat stories on his phone. He went through about five stories before something caught his eyes.

"Wow," Tucker smirked. "Someone's all dolled up."

"What?" Danny snatched Tucker's phone to see what he was looking at.

" _Come join us at The Under 21 Club!" shouted a blond kid on the screen. "We've got loud music and hot girls!"_

But it wasn't the random party promoter that dazed Danny, but the beautiful girl with the red dress that was beside him.

"They must have forced Sam to wear that," Tucker said while searching Danny's face. "She never wears her hair down."

Danny smiled down and replayed the video, admiring Sam's new look.

'She's so beautiful,' Danny thought.

However, Danny's smile quickly vanished after he spotted the young teenager standing in the background.

"Tucker," Danny handed him the phone and stood up. "We're going to a party."

"Finally!"

* * *

Jazz and Valerie were sitting at the bar drinking Cokes. They were watching the crowd of teens dancing and just enjoying each other's company.

"I can't believe I've never been here," Valerie said while sipping her drink.

"What," Jazz was surprised. "You haven't?"

"Have you met Sam?" Valerie sniggered. "Whenever Danny and Tucker suggested it, she shut the idea down in two seconds."

Jazz just laughed, imagining her brother trying to convince Sam. And Sam nearly giving it, but being too hard headed to.

"Have you been here?"

Jazz suddenly became quite and played with her stray, not able to look at Valerie.

"Um yea," Jazz said sheepishly. "A few times with some old friends."

Valerie was about to comment on Jazz's weird behavior when her arm was suddenly drenched in soda.

"Ah," Valerie moved her wet hand from the table in shock."

"Sorry!" A panicked-looking boy, probably thirteen, apologized frantically. "I didn't mean to! I accidentally knocked it down."

"It's ok," Valerie reassured the boy. "Accidents happen."

The boy released a breath and smiled sheepishly at Valerie.

"Here are so napkins," the boy handed some napkins to Valerie and started cleaning the wet spot on the counter. "Sorry again."

"Here," Jazz picked up some of the napkins and started cleaning Valerie's arm. "I'll help."

"Thanks," Valerie smiled until she saw smears of brown makeup on the napkin Jazz was using to clean her wrist.

"Wait!"

But it was too late.

"Valerie," Jazz couldn't tear her eyes away from Valerie's wrist. "What is this?"

Valerie snatched her arm from Jazz's grasp and stood up.

"I have to pee," Valerie suddenly said and ran away.

Jazz looked at Valerie's back, confused and sad. She looked down at the napkin with brown foundation staining it.

"What's going on?" Jazz questioned herself. She turned back to where she last saw Valerie but instead saw someone she didn't want to see.

"Oh shit," Jazz mumbled to herself with fear in her eyes.

* * *

Dani and Ray jumped up and down to the music, holding hands and laughing. Rays white tank top kept rising up, reveling her belly button piercing. Dani tried not to stare.

"Wanna take a break?" Ray screamed into Dani's ear over the music.

Dani nodded and Ray pulled her out of the crowd and towards the seating area. They found an unoccupied couch and plopped down on it. Dani realized that Ray never released her hand.

"I'm so happy I ran into you," Ray beamed at Dani. "I didn't get to talk to you after what happened yesterday at school."

"Oh, that," Dani shrugged her shoulders. "Don't worry about that."

"I'm not worried about what they said about me," Ray squeezed Dani's hands and leaned forwards. "I'm worried about you."

Dani blushed and froze at how close Ray was to her.

"I-I'm fine," Dani looked away from Ray and towards the ground. "They're just stupid kids spreading stupid rumors."

"Yea," Ray released Dani's hands and leaned away with a broken expression. "Stupid."

Dani noticed the hurt expression on Ray's face.

"Ray-," Dani tried to explain, but realized that she couldn't.

"It's ok," Ray gave Dani a half-hearted smile. "I understand."

"Well look what we have here," a muscular blond approached Dani and Ray with a group of boys behind him. "I guess the rumors are true."

"Tony Baxter," Ray glared at the freshman wearing an Amity Park Leatherman jacket.

"Ray Penman and Dani Fenton," Tony smirked. "It's always the hot ones."

Tony's friends laughed and agreed.

"Whatever," Dani started to get up, but Tony blocked her path.

"How about we get out of here," Tony grinned. "I would love to see what you guys do when you're alone. Do you mind if we watch?"

"Screw you, Baxter," Ray stood up and spit in his face.

Tony whipped his face with fury in his eyes.

"You little bitch," he reached to grab Ray, but was stopped by a smaller hand.

"Don't touch her," Dani growled with her hand forcing Tony's arm in place.

Tony was stunned by Dani's strength, but tried to play it cool.

"Come on guys," Tony tugged from Dani's grasp and winked at her. "Maybe next time."

"When hell freezes over," Dani shot back. Tony only laughed and motioned his guys to follow him towards the bar.

Dani just watched them leave before she felt Ray touch her arm, trying to get her to sit back on the couch.

"Dani," she began, but Dani cut her off by pulled from her grasp and walking away.

"I'll see you later."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I think Danny would've told me that," Sam crossed her arms and gave Steve a hard look after he explained what Danny did.

"Maybe," Steve shrugged. "Or maybe he was jealous and knew you'd get mad."

"I'm not mad."

"You sure?"

"Yes," Sam uncrossed her arms. "He's just overprotective, but I know it's only because he cares."

"You're a big girl Sam," Steve grabbed something from his friend and tried to hand it to Sam. "You can take care of yourself."

"No," Sam watched at the object with an emotionless expression. "I told you I don't do that anymore."

"One hit will not get you high," Steve waved the blunt in his hand, daring Sam to take it. "And that thing sticking out of your pocket isn't Fun Dip."

Sam panicked and looked down to see the bag of white powder sticking out of her pocket. She quickly stuffed it back in and gave Steve an uncomfortable look.

"Sam," Steve wrapped his free arm around her shoulder. "I know you, and I know that this is a part of you."

"And," he kissed her on the cheek. "I used to be a part of you too."

"Hey!" Sam and Steve turned around to see a very livid Danny stride up to them.

Danny shoved Steve away and drew Sam behind him.

"Don't touch her," he growled.

"Hey man," Steve lifted up his hands in surrender but smirked. "I didn't mean to taint your precious Sam."

"Hey," Sam shoved Danny out of the way so that she was facing Steve. "Don't talk about me like I'm not here."

"Then protect yourself like you are here," Steve point at Danny. "He's not your keeper Sam. You can do whatever you want. Call me when you want to have some fun again."

Steve gave Sam a quick peck on the lips before walking towards the bar.

Sam turned to Danny with an angry expression but was surprised by Danny's murderous look towards Steve.

"Danny?"

"I might murder him," Danny mumbled and started storming in Steve's direction, but Sam placed her hand on his chest.

"What the hell, Danny," Sam was angry and confused. "What are you even doing here?"

"Me," Danny pointed at himself, and then shoved his finger in Sam's face. "What about you? You hate this place. And why are you hanging out with Steve?"

"Because I can," Sam got defensive. "You're not my dad, I don't have to tell you where I am and who I'm talking to."

"You do when you're hanging out with the biggest stoner in town," Danny shot back. "You were about to smoke with him."

"No, I wasn't," Sam was offended. "I'm not stupid Danny. I can take care of myself."

"Well I'm so sorry for worrying about you," Danny yelled sarcastically. "Next time I'll just let you jump back off the deep end."

"What," Sam paused. "What do you mean by that?"

Danny froze.

"Nothing Sam," he reassured her. "I was just worried about you. I saw you on some guys snapchat looking beautiful and I saw Steve in the background and I just freaked out."

"Danny," Sam was motionless. "What did you mean by that statement?"

"I," Danny ran his hands through his hair with guilt. "I know."

Sam's eyes went wide and felt cold.

"You know what?"

"Sam," Danny let out a breath. "You know what I know."

Tears started pouring down Sam's eyes.

"Sam," Danny reached out to her, but she backed away. "Please Sam, let me explain."

But she didn't let him. Instead, she ran away. She could hear him calling for her, but she kept running. She ran out of the building and past the crowd of teenagers waiting to get in. She ran down the alley by the building and hid behind the trash bin.

"Damn it," Sam cried and kicked the side of the ben.

"Ouch," Sam was surprised to see someone leaning against the ben with a gazed expression.

"Dani?"

* * *

Valerie was in the restroom trying to cover her wrist with brown foundation.

"What's the use," Valerie asked herself when she completed her task. "Jazz already saw them."

Valerie was on the verge of tears but held them in. She tried to think of an excuse.

"I cut myself with glass? No that's stupid. Paper cuts? Nah, Jazz isn't an idiot," then an invisible light bulb flashed above her head. "A ghost did it! Excellent."

Valerie walked out of the bathroom with a wide grin, but it was whipped away when she ran right into someone's chest.

"Oops," Valeri shook her head and looked at the guy. "Sorry I wasn't- Tucker!"

Valerie was about to apologize when she realized that the person she ran into was Tucker.

"Hey Val," he gave her a sheepish grin. "Jazz told me to come find you and see if you were ok."

"Why would she do that," Valerie frowned.

"She said you rushed off without an explanation," Tucker explained. "Are you okay?"

"I'm great," Valerie looked over Tucker's shoulder. "Where's Jazz?"

"I left her at the bar," Tucker replied before grabbing Valerie's wrist and gently pulling her towards the bar. In a panic Valerie abruptly pulled her wrist from Tucker's grasp, afraid that her makeup wasn't dry enough. Tucker gave her a hurt look before continuing towards the bar.

When they arrived, Jazz was gone.

"I see her," Tucker pointed towards the dance floor. "Wait, she doesn't look happy."

Valerie turned to see Jazz pressed up against Josh and a couple other older boys. Then Josh started lowering his hands until they were resting on her backside. Jazz tried to remove them, but Josh held a firm grip.

"I'm going in there," Valerie glared and started walking into the crowded dance floor.

"I'm going to find Danny," Tucker replied with worry.

* * *

Fear built up in Jazz's stomach as the familiar face spotted her and approached her at the bar. He looked the same, walked the same, had the same red hair and green eyes. Still wore a lot of black.

"Hey Jazz," he smiled down at her and leaned against the bar table.

He still sounded the same.

"Hey Derrick," Jazz played with her straw, refusing to look at him.

"It's been a while," he leaned forward so that he was hovering over her. "Where have you been?"

"Around," Jazz scooted to the edge of her seat, but he just got closer.

"I've missed you," he reached to touch her hair, and flashbacks filled Jazz's memories.

She saw his hands. His smile. His room. His bare chest. She heard his voice. Her panic and screams. She closed her eyes, afraid of what his touch might do to her.

But it never came. Jazz opened her eyes and saw Josh standing between Derrick and her.

"I don't think she wants to talk to you," Josh growled.

"Oh yea," Derrick challenged. "How the hell would you know?"

"I'll ask her," Josh turned and gave Jazz a sweet look. "Jazz, would you rather go dance with me or stay here with this poser?"

He didn't have to ask her twice. Within a second Jazz had her arm locked in Josh's and was dragging him to the dance floor. She never looked back to see Derrick smirking and nodding in approval.

"Wow," Josh smirked when Jazz finally stopped near the edge of the dance floor and started dancing with him. "He must have used a really bad pickup line."

"Yea," Jazz looked down with a fake smile. "Something like that."

They danced through a few songs and Jazz was having a really good time, until she felt Josh's hands on her body. She tried to remove them, but they remained on her hips. She gave him a questionable look, but he just smiled down at her. She decided it wasn't a big deal and let him lead her hips to the music.

Jazz got lost in the music and didn't notice a few older guys moving closer to Josh and her with knowing expressions. They were laughing and winking at Josh.

"Josh," Jazz finally realized the audience. "Do you know them?"

"Yea," Josh rolled his eyes. "They're my friends. They're making fun of me."

"Why?"

"Because I'm dancing with the prettiest girl in here," Jazz blushed at Josh's comment.

However, the cute moment was very short lived since he started to kiss and suck her neck.

"Josh," Jazz was shocked and pushed him off of her. His mouth moved, but his hands remained on her hips. "What the hell?"

"What," he smiled and kissed her neck again, this time all the way down to her collarbone.

"Stop!" Jazz was able to fully escape his grasp and slap him.

Josh was shocked at first, but then his expression turned scary when his friends started laughing behind him. Jazz lowered her hand and backed away in fear, but Josh was quick.

"Listen bitch," Josh grabbed her wrist and twisted it hard. "I know all about you and Derrick. He told me how easy you are. So, unless you want everyone to know what a slut you are, I suggest you settle down and let this happen."

Jazz couldn't move. She was frozen. She barely felt Josh pull her back towards him and place his hands on her hips. Or felt his lips kiss the edge of her shirt above her breast. Or hear the laughter of his friends.

"Let's go back to my place, Jazzy," Josh whispered into her ear while slowly putting his hands under her shorts and brushing the bottom of her underwear.

"Get off of her!"

Jazz broke out of her daze to see Valerie pushing her aside and punching Josh in the face.

"Bitch!" Josh had blood running down his nose. His three friends joined in on the party. Two of them grabbed Valerie and the third one helped Josh up from the floor. People were starting to watch.

Josh noticed and discreetly grabbed Jazz's wrist and pulled her towards him.

"You're going to hold my hand and walk out of this crowd with me," he growled. "Got it?"

"No," Jazz, Josh, Valerie, and the three friends looked up to see a stern Danny with his arms crossed, Tucker standing slightly behind him. "You're going to take your hands off of my sister. Or I'm going to break them."

Josh laughed awkwardly, looking at the audience they now had surrounding them.

"I don't want any trouble," Josh released Jazz and raised his hands in surrender. "It's not worth it."

Danny walked up to Josh and stared him down.

"She's worth everything," Danny snarled. "But you're not worth shit."

Danny wrapped his arm around Jazz's shoulder and started to lead them out of the crowd with Tucker and Valerie behind them when Danny's super hearing caught Josh's comment.

"She's probably diseased anyway," Josh whispered to his friends. "Ugly whore."

Danny released Jazz and was on top of Josh in a blink of an eye. They wrestled on the floor, punching and scratching. Josh got in a few hits, but Danny was killing him.

"Danny, stop!" Jazz tried to break it up, but Tucker held her back. He knew she'd only get hurt.

"Hey!"

The crowd parted to four security guards could run through. Two of them pulled Danny off of Josh while the other two grabbed Josh by the forearms.

"You two are banned from this club," said one of the guards. "Forever."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"What are you doing out here?" Sam sat down next to a depressed looking Dani behind a dumpster.

"Nothing," Dani whipped away her tears. "Just avoiding dumb teenage bullies."

"I know all about avoiding dumb bullies," Sam gave her a small smile before wrapping her arm around Dani. "After a while, you just remember that they bully because they can't stand how awesome other people are. They're jealous."

"What's there to be jealous of," Dani leaned her head on Sam's shoulder. "I'm a loser. A freak."

"Hey," Sam looked Dani in the eyes. "I love being a freak. It's great! It means I'm so different from everyone else, they reject it. But in reality, I'm more special than any of them. And one day, they'll see us 'loser's' as heroes."

Dani smiled at Sam.

"Thanks."

Dani and Sam both jumped when they saw the door a few feet away from them slam open. Danny and Josh were shoved out by some security guards, and Valerie, Jazz, and Tucker toddled out behind them.

"Don't come back!" yelled a security guard before slamming the door shut.

"Danny!" Sam ran up to a cut and bruised Danny. However, Danny wasn't nearly as bad a Josh. Danny only had a couple of bruises and his lip was cut. Josh had a black eye forming, his nose was bleeding, he had many bruises all over his body, and his shirt was ripped.

"What the hell happened?" Dani looked back and forth between the two boys.

"Nothing," Jazz said quickly and Danny nearly exploded.

"Nothing?" Danny walked towards Jazz in a rage. "Don't tell me that was nothing. He was grabbing your ass and bruised your wrist."

Jazz hadn't noticed her wrist, which had formed a bruise shaped like a hand.

"She doesn't want anyone knowing her secret," Josh smirked. "Jazz is a naughty girl."

"Do you want me to beat your ass again?" Danny started walking towards Josh, but Sam blocked his path.

"He's not worth it Danny," she touched his chest to force him to stop.

"Of course," Sam looked back to see Josh laughing. "The slut and the crack head are best friends. That makes perfect sense."

"Excuse me?" Sam hissed.

"Let's just say that Steve gets some of his goods from me," Josh smirked before turning and walking towards the street.

"I'm so confused," Tucker said after an awkward silence.

Sam didn't say anything. She just lowered her hand from Danny's chest and started running in the opposite direction of the street.

"Sam," Valerie called out. "Where are you going?"

She didn't answer. She just kept running.

"Come on," Jazz nodded at Valerie and Dani, who started jogging towards Sam. Tucker and Danny started to follow, but Jazz stopped them.

"No guys," Jazz raised a hand. "You can't come."

"What?" Danny howled at her with disbelief. "Why not?"

"Girl's Night," Jazz answered.

"Girl's Night?" Tucker snapped her. "You can't be serious? Something is wrong with Sam, we have to do something! She's like my sister."

"And I'm his sister," Jazz pointed at Danny. "And I've been keeping something from him because I don't want him looking at me any differently. I know what she's going through."

"What about me?" Danny murmured. "She's not like my sister."

"If she wants you to know, she'll tell you." Jazz turned and ran after her friends, leaving Danny and Tucker behind.

* * *

The three girls found Sam sitting in front of the lake in the park. It was really late, so the park was deserted.

"Sam?" Dani called. She didn't answer. She just kept staring at the water. The three girls all looked at each other before silently sitting down beside her.

They all sat in silence for a really long time until Sam suddenly started laughing. It started off low, but gradually got louder. The girls looked at her with worry. Sam never looked away from the water.

"It's so funny, the crack head comment," Sam crackled. "Because it's true, I am a crack head. Not just crack, I smoked weed and pot and molly and all other shit. It was great. It made me feel alive when the world around me was dead. My parents kept pushing me into a world I hated; I had a crush on a guy who'd never love me back. My life sucked. Then I met Steve.

"He showed me an escape," Sam's voice turned somber. "For months, I had an escape and a boy who liked me. But then it got out of hand and my parents found out and I realized that I had a problem. I was sent to rehab last summer. I never told anyone, not even Danny. Especially not Danny. But he knows. He knows and I don't know if I can face him. I can barely face myself. I thought I was clean, but just a few hours ago I stole crack from Paulina's closet. I've been carrying it in my pocket. I don't know what I plan on doing with it, but it feels like there's a boulder in my pocket and I can't throw it away."

Tears streamed down Sam's face. She never turned her head away from the lake. The girls looked away, knowing that Sam hated people seeing her cry.

"I'm gay," Dani blurted out. No one interrupted her, so she continued. "I don't know how long I've known, but I know I can't hide it anymore. It's killing me, holding onto this secret. I feel like I've been running with a chain dragging behind me. Hiding who I am. I ashamed of what mom and dad will think. They just adopted me a year and a half ago, and I really love them. But I don't know if they can love me if I'm this way. I'm afraid of how Danny will react. Will he still want to fight crime with me and play video games? I'm afraid of what you guys will think. Will you act differently around me? Will you stop having sleepovers with me because you don't want me to see you change or in your pajama's?

"But, when I look at her," Dani closed her eyes and pictured her love in her mind. "Nothing else matters and everything makes sense. She's the light in this shitty world. She makes me want to embrace it. But then they point and laugh and kick and punch and she fights and I hid. I'm tired of hiding."

The girls could only hear the water being moved by the wind. Dani was breathing hard, like a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

"I guess it's my turn," Jazz gave a small giggle while staring at the lake. "Last year we had a teacher's assistant from Amity University. He was a junior in college, but only 19. I thought he was smart and funny and very handsome. I was his favorite student. We started hanging out, but we had to keep it a secret so he could continue being a teacher's assistant. After about a mouth of secretly dating, Derrick invited me to his place.

"And," Jazz started taking shallow breaths, having to take a few seconds to calm herself down. She felt Sam touch her hand and entwine their fingers together. "He took me to his room and forced me into a situation where I wasn't in control. He touched me in ways I hated and left me feeling dirty. After he was done doing his business, I rushed out of there and never spoke to him again. I even skipped class a few times so I didn't have to see his face. When I saw him tonight, all of those memories came pouring back. And it almost happened again. Derrick and Josh are apparently friends. Derrick told Josh I was easy and was going to try and have sex with me. I've never told anyone any of this. I was afraid they'd call me a slut or tell me it was my fault. That I lead him on with my flirting and clothing. But just because I dress nice doesn't mean I'm asking for it. It's not an invitation. But that's how he saw it."

Sam tightened her grip around Jazz's hand, and Jazz squeezed back.

"I killed my mom," Valeri wailed after a long pause, and every looked at her in shock. "I know it was my fault. My dad tells me it wasn't, but sometimes he looks at me with such pain and regret. I never even met the woman, but I feel so responsible. She died giving birth to me. She never even got to hold me. I never got to touch my mom. And my dad hates me. He tries to hide it, but I'm not stupid. I'd hate me too. I do hate myself. I cut myself as a punishment. I don't deserve to be alive, she does. But she's dead and I'm too afraid of ending my life in her honor. I know my dad would be relieved if I did."

Sam turned to Valerie, forcing Valerie to look at her.

"If you ever kill yourself," Sam warned her. "I will go to the ghost zone and strangle you."

Valerie snickered. She laughed and laughed until she cried. Sam hugged her, and Dani hugged Sam, and Jazz hugged Dani. They were all wrapped in each other's limbs and crying. Crying out the pain and hurt, and letting in the joy and love from one another.

"Now that we've confessed our sins," Jazz stood up and started removing her clothes. "Let's wash ourselves clean forever."

When all of her clothes were removed, Jazz ran onto the deck hovering the lake near them and jumped in. The three girls looked at Jazz with amused expressions before stripping and jumping into the lake themselves.

"Woah!" Jazz raised her fist in the air and screamed. All the other girls laughed until their sides hurt.

"This is insane," Valerie laughed.

"We're insane," Sam shouted to the heavens.

"Insanely awesome," Dani corrected.

"That's right," Jazz voice got soft. "We're all awesome."

The girls got quiet for a minute, before Sam broke it.

"I would hug you guys, but that would turn into a really awkward situation."

Everyone laughed before they decided to call it a night.

"By the way," Dani joked as they got dressed. "You all have beautiful bodies."

They all laughed at the irony of her statement.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Are we actually going to have a sleepover now?" Sam asked jokingly as she watched Jazz bring chips and sodas into her room.

"That was the plan," Jazz answered while she set down the snacks and got some nail polish.

"It's past midnight," Dani stated.

"You're not supposed to sleep at sleepovers," Jazz specified.

"She really won't let us go to sleep unless we do something sleepover related," Valerie whispered to Dani, causing them both to laugh.

"Just shut up and paint my nails," Jazz demanded.

The girls ended up sitting in a circle in Jazz's room wearing their pajamas, painting each other's nails and eating junk food.

"You guys wanna play truth or dare?" Valerie suggested.

"Why not? You guys already know all my dark secrets," Sam joked.

"Then I'll start," Valerie turned to Dani. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Dani smirked.

"I dare you," Valerie thought about it for a minute before speaking. "To steal all of Danny's underwear and put them in the freezer."

Jazz and Sam laughed while Dani flew out of Jazz's room. She came back a few minutes later with an evil grin.

"Done," Dani turned to Sam. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare, duh," Sam crossed her arms and smirked.

"I dare you to…"

* * *

"Relax dude," Tucker said to a pacing Danny.

"I can't," Danny groaned in frustration. "My two sisters and two best friends just went through hell and I have no idea where they are or if they're ok. How are you so calm?"

"One of us has to be," Tucker stood up and placed a hand on Danny's shoulder, preventing him from moving. "They're ok Danny. When they're ready, they'll tell us.

Danny let out a breath and sat on Tucker's bed with his head in his hands.

"Sam's really mad at me," Danny mumbled. "I don't know if I can fix it. And Jazz was assaulted tonight."

"I know Danny," Tucker sat beside Danny with a somber look. "I know."

The sound of Tucker's phone ringing made both of the boys jump. Tucker looked at the caller ID and saw that it was a private number. He decided to answer anyway.

"Hello?"

"Hey," a lady with a hard southern accent replied. "Is this Tucker Foley?"

"Yes?" Tucker was confused as to who could be calling him so late.

"Congratulations!" the voice yelled. "You've won two tickets to the Victoria Secret Fashion Show. And you get two backstage passes!"

"Really!" Tucker jumped up with excitement, but when he heard giggling in the background he frowned. "Sam, is that you?"

"Sorry Tuck," the voice replied, southern accent gone. "But you're just so gullible."

"I'll ignore that," Tucker glanced at Danny's worried and confused face. "How are you guys?"

"We're fine," Sam replied. "Everyone's fine and well. We're at Jazz's house just hanging out."

"You know that you have some serious explaining to do," Tucker pushed Danny's hand away. He was eager to grab the phone and talk to the goth beauty.

"I know, Tuck," Sam took a deep breath. "And I think I'm ready."

"Good," Tucker glanced at Danny again. "You also know there's no way you're hanging up without talking to him."

"I know," Sam sighed. "Give him the phone."

"Finally," Danny mumbled as he grabbed the phone and put it to his ear. "Sam? Are you okay? How's Jazz?"

"We're all fine Danny," Sam tried to reassure him. "We just all needed to talk some things out."

"Oh," Danny got quiet. "Okay."

"And," Sam read his silence and knew he wanted to know more. "I'll talk it out with you tomorrow."

"Really?" he got excited, but also nervous. "I don't want to force you. If you don't want to talk to me about it, you don't have to."

"There's no one else I'd rather talk to Danny. No one."

"Good," Danny chuckled. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok. Tell Tucker I said goodnight."

"I will."

"Goodnight Danny."

"Goodnight. Oh, and Sam."

"Yes?"

"You're not the only one who needs to talk."

Sam was shocked by his statement, but even more shocked to hear the dial tone.

"What the hell?"

"What?" all three girls asked the puzzled goth.

"He said he also needs to talk to me," Sam looked confused. "What on earth could he need to say?"

"Maybe he's finally going to confess his feelings for you," Dani smiled with excitement.

"You're crazy," Sam tried to hide her blush, but was unsuccessful.

"Danny and Sam, sitting in a tree," Valerie started singing. "K-I-S-S-."

"Hey," Sam interrupted. "Let's continue with the game. Jazz, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Jazz smiled.

"Okay," Sam got serious. "When are you going to tell your parents?"

Jazz face fell and she looked down at the ground.

"And you guys too," Sam turned to Valerie and Dani. "These aren't things that we can keep a secret. Our secrets are killing us."

"I'm scared," Dani mumbled.

Sam reached for her hand.

"I am too. Your brother is probably going to give me an earful tomorrow. But we all know that we can't stay silent anymore."

"Tomorrow," Valerie spoke up. "I'll tell him tomorrow."

"Dani?" Dani looked over when Jazz called her name. "Together?"

"Yea," Dani smiled. "Tomorrow."

After a few more hours of chatting and laughter, the girls decided it was time to hit the hay. Valerie and Dani went to Danny's room to push his bed into Jazz's room.

"Hey Val," Valerie looked up at Dani. "You didn't kill her. I believe that your mom is watching you, and she is hurting to see you like this. Any good mother would gladly jump in front of a bullet for their child. Don't let your mom's death bring you grief and suicidal thoughts. Let it make you want to live for your mother."

Valerie didn't say anything; she just walked towards Dani and hugged the crap out of her.

"Thanks, Dani," Valerie whispered into her ear.

The girls then continue their task of moving the bed. Dani turned it intangible and they both pushed it into Jazz's room. Jazz's bed was pushed along the wall so the other bed could fit. Dani and Valerie pushed Danny's bed beside Jazz's, making it one huge bed.

"I call Danny's bed," Sam whispered while staring at Danny's bed with an awed expression.

"Weirdo," Dani laughed before she started walking out. "I'll see you guys in the morning."

"Where are you going?" Jazz demanded.

"We did not just push this bed in here so you could leave," Valerie nagged.

"You're definitely sleeping in Danny's bed with me," Sam jumped on Danny's bed and patted the spot beside her. "Val and Jazz and sharing the other bed."

"You still want to sleep with me," Dani questioned. "Even after you found out that I'm-."

"Gay?" Sam rolled her eyes. "I don't care. You're one of my best friends. That didn't change just because you like girls. Now get your ass over here."

Tears started to pour down Dani's eyes and ran into Sam's arms.

"You're the best," Dani laughed. "You better marry my brother so we can be sisters for real."

"I'm working on it," Sam confessed.

The girls turned the lights off and laid in bed, preparing for sleep to take over.

"I've never had any female friends," Sam said while staring into the darkness. "But I am so glad that Danny has an awesome older sister. And I'm so happy that Dani decided to fly into Danny's room last year with a cut forehead, causing Danny to demand Dani to find a more permeant place to stay to keep her out of trouble. And I'm glad Jazz thought the best place was here, and you guys told Mr. and Mrs. Fenton about the ghost powers and how Dani was created. I love that they welcomed Dani with open arms and eventually adopted her. I'm so blessed that Valerie caught Danny changing forms after a fight, and she joined Team Phantom. I couldn't ask for a better group of friends. I love you guys."

"I love you guys too," Jazz whispered.

"To the moon and back," Valerie mumbled while her eyes started to get heavy.

"Forever and ever," Dani yawned and her eyes fluttered shut.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Psst," Sam was sound asleep when she felt someone shaking her.

"Five more minutes," she mumbled and pushed the hands away.

"Come on Sammy," whispered a male voice in her ear.

Sam's eyes slowly opened. She was prepared to chew out the person who'd called her Sammy and interrupted her sleep when she was met with a pair of blue eyes.

"Danny?" Sam rubbed her eyes and sat up, careful not to wake up Dani.

"Hey," he whispered and smiled at her. Sam glanced at the clock and her eyes widened.

"What the hell Danny," Sam moaned. "It's only 7:30. It's Sunday, let me sleep in."

"I'm sorry Sam," Danny apologized. "But I couldn't sleep. I can't stand the waiting. I have to talk to you."

Sam was about to demand a few extra hours of sleep, but stopped herself when she saw the plea in Danny's eyes.

"Give me five minutes."

Danny was greeted with a fully dressed Sam five minutes later downstairs. She was wearing a pair of Jazz's gray gym shorts and her signature black and purple crop top. Her hair was in a messy bun and her eyes were still half open.

Danny noticed her tired expression. "Want to go for a fly?"

She imminently perked up. "Sure,"

Danny changed forms, grateful that he didn't have to hide his secret from his parents anymore, and lifted Sam bridal style. He phased through the ceiling and flew above the house and around the town.

Sam always liked flying. She felt like a bird soaring through the wind, and being held in Danny's arms made it even better. She rested her head on the crock of his neck and closed her eyes, letting the wind hit her face.

Danny looked down at Sam's face and smiled. She looked so beautiful to him. He dreaded the conversation that was soon to come, fearing that it might end up becoming an argument. But he knew that whatever happened, he'd be able to face it because nothing could tear them apart.

After maybe twenty minutes, Danny landed in the park on top of a hill with a single tree and set Sam down. They both sat down and leaned against the tree in silence.

After a few minutes, Danny got anxious and impatient. Sam must have noticed because she started the discussion.

"Danny, I know we need to talk about last night," Sam didn't look at him. She just stared at the clouds.

"Only if you're ready to," Danny quickly responded.

Sam placed her hand on top of his and gave it a slight squeeze. "I am, but I have a question."

Sam paused, so Danny squeezed her hand to encourage her to continue.

"Last night, Steve said that you talked to him a few months ago. Is that true?"

"Yea," Danny rubbed the back of his head with his free hand, a guilty expression on his face. "I started noticing your weird behaviors a few months before summer break. You were so jumpy and moody. You were extremely paranoid and your eyes were always wondering and you were losing so much weight. I was worried, but Tucker said to give you some space. Weeks went by, but you only got worse, so I decided to follow you.

"I saw you with Steve getting high. You were smiling and laughing, but your eyes were so dull. His hands were all over you and you let him kiss you. It was like you weren't even there. So, after you left, I confronted him. I told him to stay away from you and that I'd kick his ass if he didn't. A week later, school ended and you disappeared."

"About that," Sam took a deep breath. "My parents ended up finding out and sent me to rehab over the summer."

"Well," Danny ducked his head. "I might have been the one who told them."

"What," Sam finally looked at Danny. "It was you?"

"I'm so sorry Sam," Danny panicked and turned to Sam with pleading eyes. "I was just so worried and I didn't know what to do. Please don't be mad at me."

Sam didn't show any emotions. Instead, she threw her arms around his neck. Danny was surprised at first, but wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Thank you," Sam whispered into his ear before pulling back. "I needed help. I didn't realize how out of hand it had gotten. It'd started off so innocent. It was the second semester of our freshman year. I was really depressed, and he just showed up with a solution. Little did I know I'd become a crack head within a couple of weeks. I couldn't go an hour without thinking about my next hit. It started out as a thing I'd do every once in a while. But then it became a monthly thing, and then a weekly thing, and soon a daily thing. And Steve was always there and eventually, he became a part of my addiction. He liked me, and I liked what he supplied. So, I let him kiss me and he let me into his world of danger and drugs."

"Why'd you do it, Sam," Danny took both of her hands. "Why were you so depressed? What was so bad that you couldn't talk to me? Or Tucker?"

"Because you were a part of the problem," Sam slipped without thinking. She looked away from Danny's shocked face, snatching her hands from his grasp. Her heart was beating ten times faster, but she knew that she had to tell him the whole truth. "I had the biggest crush on you, but you never even looked my way. All you cared about was Paulina and Valerie. I started to realize that my feelings weren't going to disappear, and I was starting to fall in love with you. The fear of rejection consumed me. And, God, my parents were always on my ass. They wanted me to be someone that I wasn't and I could handle being the failure they saw. I wished so many nights that I could be who they wanted me to be. They'd have a perfect princess of a daughter and maybe you'd notice me. But I couldn't do it. And the drugs were my escape. I didn't think about my love for you or the rejection from my parents. I felt so free. But I knew it was wrong. At rehab, I was forced to tell my parents my feelings, and they felt terrible. They don't force me into being someone I'm not. And I thought I was better, but I've been carrying this bag of cocaine I found in Paulina's closet and I don't know why I grabbed it." Tears started to spill from Sam's eyes. "I don't want to turn back. I don't want to see Steve again and I want this weight in my pocket and in my heart to go away forever."

Sam reached into her pocket and pulled out the bag full of white powder, staring at it. Danny placed a hand over hers.

"I have an idea."

Soon they were flying over the same lake Sam had swum in only hours earlier. The bag was in her hands and Danny was holding her with one arm around her waist.

"Together?" he placed his hand over Sam's, sharing the weight of the bag.

"Together," Sam nodded, and together they poured the white substances into the lake. Sam crumbled the empty bag and put it in her pocket. She turned to Danny and smiled.

"Thank you," she gave him a small smile.

However, Danny just stared at the lake below with a pondering expression.

"Danny?" Sam didn't have time to think because Danny's lips were suddenly pressed against hers.

It was hesitant and soft, almost like a question. He was unsure, but Sam was not. She quickly returned the kiss with passion, and Danny knew that it was okay. He pushed against her, and she pushed back. Years of hidden feelings poured out of them. Sam's hands grabbed onto his hair while Danny's arms tighten around her waist, keeping her in the air.

After a few minutes, they finally pulled apart with heavy breaths. Their foreheads were touching and they were looking into each other's eyes with passion.

"Umm."

"I love you," Danny cut Sam off. "I've always loved you. I'm so sorry it took me this long to say it. I'm sorry I made you feel like I couldn't love you. I'm sorry I was one of the reasons you turned to drugs. But Sam, I promise that I will never stop loving you I will never let you feel like that again. I never want to see you like that. Never."

"Okay," Sam was speechless, but she managed to muster up that one word.

"Okay," Danny smiled before pulling her into another kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Did Sam die?" Dani asked her sister and best friend while they headed to the kitchen.

"No," Valerie answered as walked into the kitchen. "She let a note, she's with Danny."

"I guess they're having the talk," Jazz said and grabbed a box of Fruit Loops, along with three bowls, three spoons, and a carton of milk.

"Talking's over," all three girls turned to see Sam and Danny stand at the doorframe, hand in hand. "But I've come to eat your food."

"Sam," Valerie noticed their entwined hands. "I'm guessing the talk went well."

"Something like that," Sam smirked and Danny grinned.

"It's about time," Dani mumbled with glee and Jazz nodded in agreement.

"You've got that right," Danny kissed Sam's cheek before releasing her hand. He walked over to Jazz and gave her a hug. "Are you okay?"

"Yea," Jazz hugged him back. "Thanks, little brother."

"Anytime," Danny released her and headed upstairs. "I'll give you girls some privacy. Let me know when the family meeting starts."

"Family meeting?" Dani raised an eyebrow at Sam.

"I told him that Jazz and you have something to tell everyone," Sam confessed while grabbing her own bowl and spoon.

"Thanks, now we just have to tell mom and dad," Jazz gave a grim expression. "Wish us luck."

"Luck," Valerie mumbled with cereal in her mouth, making the other girls giggle.

"So," Dani leaned towards Sam. "Tell us everything."

Sam told them the whole story, from the flying to the confession to the lake and kissing. The girls thought it was very romantic and heartwarming, claiming that it was about time.

"Now all we need to do is get Valerie and Tucker together," Dani announced, causing Valerie to nearly chock on her last bit of cereal and laughter from the rest of the group.

"Not funny," Valerie glared at the girls.

"Kind of funny," Jazz exclaimed with a smirk.

"Well, breakfast was great, but Valerie and I must be going," Sam announced and Valerie looked at her with a confused expression.

"And where exactly are we going?"

"To see your dad," Sam looked at the scared and shocked expression Valerie gave her. Sam walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I just figured you'd want a friend there. I didn't have that luxury when I told my parents about my problem. I was alone, and it sucked. But now I have Danny, and Jazz and Dani get to spill their secrets together. So let me hold your hand while you vomit the truth."

Valerie didn't say anything; she just smiled and took Sam's hand.

"Okay."

"So, what's this family meeting about kids?" Maddie asked her two daughters. They were all in the living room. Maddie was sitting in between her husband Jack and her son Danny. Jazz and Dani were standing in front of them with worried expressions.

"Well," Dani glanced at Jazz, who gave her an encouraging nod. "Danny and Sam are dating!"

Jazz slapped her forehead while Dani gave her a sheepish smile. Maddie and Jack nearly jumped out of their seats reaching for Danny and pulling him into a hug.

"Congratulations baby," Maddie cried with glee.

"It's about time," Jack boomed.

"Thanks, guys," Danny pushed his parents away before giving his sisters a serious look. "But I'm pretty sure that's not the most important subject at the moment."

"You're right," Jazz grabbed Dani's hand and squeezed it.

"What's the matter, girl?" Jack asked, worried about his two daughters.

Dani squeezed Jazz's hand and closed her eyes. "I'm gay."

When nobody said anything, Dani slowly opened her right eyes. Her family looked at her with emotionless expressions, but Jazz nudged her to continue.

"I don't know when I realized it, but I know what I am," Dani kept her head down, talking to the floor. "I tried to make the feelings go away, but they never did. I tried to stop thinking about her, but I couldn't. I was so afraid of what you'd think of me. I've only been here for a short time, and I didn't want to give you an excuse to kick me out. I was so ashamed for so long, but now I'm not.

"I love her," Dani finally looked up at her family with determined eyes. "And I love me. I'm not going to hide who I am anymore. I'm not sorry for who I am, I'm just sorry for the people who are going to miss out on my awesomeness because of their views towards the LGBT community. I wanted you guys to know because I'm tired of hiding a part of myself from you. And when I'm done here, I'm going to run to her. I'm going to tell her I'm sorry and that I love her. Nothing will stop me."

After a moment of silence, Jack finally broke the silence. "You're talking about Ray, right?"

"Y-yes," Dani was shocked that he knew who she was talking about.

"I always knew you'd end up with her," Maddie smiled and went to hug her daughter.

"H-how?"

"I know what love looks like," Maddie whispered into her daughters' ear. Jack and Danny joined the hug, as well as Jazz.

"We'll never stop loving you, you little monster," Danny joked after they broke the hug.

"You're our daughter, and we love you," Jack said as he stroked Dani's cheek.

"I love you guys too," She looked over at Jazz. "But we're not done yet."

"Hey daddy," Valerie smiled at her dad, who was filing a report at the kitchen table.

"Hey sweetie," he turned his attention towards Sam. "Hello, Sam."

"Hey Mr. Gray," Sam smiled at him.

"What brings you two here?" Mr. Gray put down his pencil and looked up at the girls. "I thought you guys would be hanging out all day."

"We're just making a few stops," Sam answered when Valerie didn't. "And Val has to tell you something."

"Alright," Mr. Gray gave them his full attention. "I'm all ears."

"Um-," Valerie couldn't speak, but Sam winced at how hard Valerie was squeezing her hand.

"What is it, sweetie?" Mr. Gray stood up and walk to his daughter. Sam tried to release Valerie grasp so she could fully look at her dad, but Valerie wouldn't let go.

"I, ugh," Valerie was at a loss for words. Mr. Gray noticed her squeezing Sam's hand and made a guess.

"Are you two, like dating?" Mr. Gray gently rubbed Valerie's shoulder. "Because I'm completely okay with it, even though I thought Sam had a thing for Danny."

"No dad," Valerie looked at her dad and rolled her eyes, while Sam held her lips together to hide her laughter. "Sam is dating Danny and we're both straight. That's not what I'm here to talk about."

"Okay," Mr. Gray let his arms fall to his side. "What is it."

"What was mom like?" Valerie looked up at her dad with curious eyes.

"Um," Mr. Gray wasn't expecting this question. "Well, she was amazing. Smart, funny, beautiful, and the strongest woman I knew. I see so much of her in you."

"Do you miss her?"

"Every day," Mr. Gray admitted, but was surprised to see Valerie's eyes start to water. "What's this all about?"

"Do you blame me?" Valerie finally released Sam's hand and whipped the tears off her face. "She died giving birth to me. And I see the pain in your eyes when you look at me sometimes. I know I killed her, and I'm so sorry daddy."

Valerie was in tears at this point, barely able to muster any words behind her sobs. Mr. Gray pulled his daughter into a hug, letting her sob on his shoulder.

"Of course I don't blame you," he closed his eyes, guilt rising in his chest. "I love you more than anything in this world. Your mother was a strong woman and she knew the risk. The doctors told her that she might not make it, and she didn't care. Having you was her final gift to me. I see you in her, and sometimes when I look at you I miss her even more. But don't ever apologize, because it wasn't your fault. Your mother left this world so that you may live. Don't live a life full of regret. I know she's watching over us, and I know she'd hate the thought of you blaming yourself. She loves you, and so do I."

"I wish I could've known her," Valerie whispered into her dad's ear.

"I know sweetie," he stroked her hair and kissed her forehead. "I know."

Maddie, Jack, and Danny were sitting on the couch again. Dani and Jazz were standing, but this time it was Jazz who needed the encouragement.

"So," Jazz chocked on her words, and Dani wrapped her arm around her waist.

"I've got you," Dani whispered.

Jazz took a deep breath.

"So, last year I met this guy named Derrick," Jazz went on to tell the story. How they met, how their relationship grew, and what he did to her in the end. She even mentioned her encounter with him and Josh at the club last night. By the end of the story, her parents and brother looked like they wanted to rip someone's head off.

"I'll kill him," Danny grumbled before running up to Jazz and hugging her. "I can't believe he did that to you. I'll rip his throat out."

"No," Jazz pushed her brother away. "I don't want that."

"Then what do you need?" Maddie gently asked her daughter, dry tears staining her face after hearing what happened to her daughter.

"This is what I needed," Jazz confessed. "Closure. I couldn't keep it a secret anymore. But, even though I should be over it, I still feel his hands on me. I need help."

"We'll get that bastard arrested if it's the last thing we do," Jack placed his hands on his daughter's cheeks. "We'll fight this, together."

Jazz broke down. She jumped into her dad's arms and let the tears fall.

"I'm so sorry, daddy," Jazz sobbed.

"It's not your fault, baby," Jack stroked his daughter's hair and rocked her back and forth. "It's never the victim's fault."

Chapter 9

"The Team Phantom Movie Night can officially start!" Dani screamed after choosing a movie. It was her turn to choose, and after a long day of confessions, everyone needed a break.

"Not yet," Sam smiled and walked inside her house movie theater. "I have someone here who wants to talk to you, Dani."

Everyone turned around to see Ray standing a few feet behind Sam with an unsure expression.

"Ray," Dani dropped the DVD case in shock.

"Hey Dani," Ray played with her hands nervously. "I'm not sure why I'm here."

"I am," Jazz stood up and pushed Dani towards Ray. Both girls blushed like crazy when they were forced together.

"My parents aren't home, so you guys can talk in the kitchen," Sam and Jazz basically forced the two teens upstairs.

"You called her?" Danny asked Sam when she returned to her spot on the couch in his arms.

"Of course," Sam snuggled into Danny's arms. "It was a loose end that needed tying."

"So," Danny wiggled his eyebrows at Sam. "No parents?"

"That's not an invitation," Sam giggled and lightly hit Danny.

Meanwhile, Dani and Ray were struggling to start up a conversation in Sam's kitchen.

"So," Ray was about to say something, but Dani cut her off.

"I'm so sorry about last night," Dani blurted out. "I shouldn't have left you alone, especially after what Tony said."

"Dani," Ray rubbed her hands together. "I can't do this anymore."

"What?" Dani felt her heart crack.

"Pretending that these feelings aren't real is killing me." Ray couldn't meet Dani's eyes. "I like you. You know I like you and that I'm openly gay. But you're not. Correct me if I'm wrong, but you have feelings for me too, right?"

"Of course, and-," Ray didn't let her finish.

"And you're still in the closet, which I totally respect, but I can't keep dancing on eggshells with you. I don't think I can be your friend anymore."

"Ray, if you'd just let me talk-."

"No," Ray cut her off again, and Dani was getting slightly annoyed. "I don't want to hear any excuses because I know it'll be harder for me to leave. I have to do this Dani-."

"I came out to my family this morning!" Dani shouted after becoming very impatient.

Ray finally looked up at Dani.

"What?"

"I came out," Dani shyly stepped closer to Ray. "And I told them about this really special girl in my life."

"Was it Tony?" Ray joked and moved closer. "Because I always suspected that he had a vagina."

"Shut up," Dani laughed and Ray grabbed her neck and kissed her.

Dani had never been kissed before, but she knew what to do right away. It was a sweet, innocent kiss that both parties had been waiting and dreaming about. After a few moments, they pulled apart.

"Want to confirm some rumors and be my girlfriend?" Dani asked breathlessly.

"What do you think," Ray pressed her forehead against Dani's and smiled. "I've wanted this for so long."

"Me too," Dani confessed with the biggest smile in the world. "Do you want to stay? We have popcorn."

"I can't," Ray gave a disappointed sign. "My mom doesn't like me staying out late on a school night."

"Can I walk with you to school tomorrow?" Dani asked as she walked Ray to the door hand in hand.

"We can walk anywhere, as long as I'm with you," Ray smiled and both of them started to laugh.

"Too cheesy?" Ray asked.

"A little," Dani kissed her on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye," Ray smiled and turned to walk out the door.

After a couple minutes of bliss, Dani decided to stop humoring her friends.

"You guys can come out now!" Dani yelled, and five teens became visible a few feet away.

"It was Tucker's idea," Valerie automatically stated.

"Lies!" Tucker scream. "All lies! Why is it always me?"

"Because you're expendable," Sam answered him and walked back downstairs with Danny following her like a puppy.

"Expendable! How dare you!" Tucker stormed downstairs to confront Sam, with Valerie following behind.

"You did good little sis," Jazz wrapped her arm around her sister. "Really go."

"Yea," Dani looked back towards the door and smiled. "I really did."

"I'll see you guys tomorrow!" Sam shouted as five teens descended from her house a couple hours later.

"I'll be in your room in five minutes," Danny whispered before kissing Sam on the cheek.

"Okay," Sam blushed, but tried to hide it by turning her head away. However, Danny still saw it and thought it was adorable.

"Gross," Dani laughed beside Jazz.

"We're going this way, we'll see you guys tomorrow," Valerie yelled as she and Tucker turned to go the opposite way.

"You know," Tucker said to Valerie after a few minutes. "Now that Sam and Danny are a couple, and Dani has someone, I feel kind of left out."

"Do you?" Valerie played along.

"I mean, maybe we should try going on a date and seeing if it works?" Tucker tried to sound confident, but ended up questioning his statement.

They stopped in front of Valerie's house, Tucker giving Valerie a hopeful expression.

"Okay," Valerie shrugged, trying to look like it wasn't a big deal, but her heart did a little leap.

"Really?" Tucker nearly jumped out of his shorts.

"Tomorrow after school," Valerie walked towards her front door. "And not Nasty Burger."

"You've got it!" Tucker screamed before skipping down the sidewalk to his house. Valerie rolled her eyes, but blushed and went into her house.

"You're early," Sam said when she saw her favorite halfa sitting on her bed.

"Dani and Jazz said they'd cover for me," Danny replied.

"Best sister's ever," Sam stated as she grabbed some shorts and a t-shirt to sleep in and walked into the bathroom. When she returned, Danny was laying underneath the covers and was half asleep.

"I'm awake," he shot up when he saw Sam enter the room.

"No, you're not," Sam chuckled before climbing into bed beside him. He grabbed her waist and pulled her towards him.

"It wasn't like you were going to get any anyway," Sam joked.

"Ouch," Danny kissed her neck and Sam giggled.

"But seriously Sam, this is all I want," Danny whispered as her eyes started to close.

"Me too," Sam reached for her lamp and turned it off, then kissed Danny on the cheek and closed her eyes.

 _Everything's going to be okay now._

 ** _I'm finally done! I hope you enjoyed it! Review!_**


End file.
